


Приложенные файлы

by Herber_baby17



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оказалось,   для Имса  отправка  пошлых картинок на телефон Артура стала вполне обычным делом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приложенные файлы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arisu_aiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/gifts).
  * A translation of [Attached You Will Find](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27777) by meiface. 



> ДЛЯ АЛИСЫ, КОТОРЫЙ МЫ ПЕРИОДИЧЕСКИ ВЫНОСИМ МОЗГ, А ИНОГДА ОНА – НАМ, В КАЧЕСТВЕ ПРОФИЛАКТИКИ, ХД

В ПЕРВЫЙ РАЗ

-Ты, должно быть, шутишь? - говорит Артур, и немедленно удаляет текст.

Кобб смотрит на него, и Артур коротко качает головой, мол, давай не вдаваться в подробности. Это не важно. Даже не стоит внимания.

-Увидимся в следующий раз, - говорит Артур Коббу, который направляется в Нью-Дели. Артур думает, что он заслуживает отпуск после этой работы, так что он уже на пути в Сеул. Один Бог знает, куда направляется Имс и, честно говоря, хорошо бы уже от него отделаться.

Артур не планирует выяснять секреты его нового коллеги и надеется, что скорее Имс сочтет целесообразным списать его со счетов, хотя, он мог бы предположить, что Артур сделает тоже самое. Поспешный вывод, как оказалось.

 

ВО ВТОРОЙ РАЗ

Кобба нет с ними, зато есть Нэш и Имс. Знакомые лица должны были успокоить Артура. Он работал и с большим количеством людей в команде, знает, насколько может быть зависим от них, даже если извлекатель новенький. Но этот Шнайдер – не Кобб, который, несомненно, лучший в своем деле, он делает приличную работу чисто и быстро. И Артур уходит пять недель спустя с удачной историей и, черт возьми, кучей денег.  
Он еще даже не в самолете из Праги, когда ему приходит смска от Имса с вложенной фоткой внутри.  
На этот раз он отвечает.

«Прекрати присылать мне это.»

Имс отвечает почти мгновенно, словно он ждал ответа Артура. 

«Прости дорогуша, Я знаю, я не должен дразнить тебя»

Артур посмотрел на оголенную кожу во вложенной фотке и вздохнул. Он фактически слышит ликующий тон Имса. Он умудрился забраться ему в голову, ответить ему – значит поощрить. Артур убирает телефон и идет на регистрацию. Надеясь, что Имс уловит намек.

 

В ТРЕТИЙ РАЗ

Это происходит в разгар работы. К счастью, во время планирования уровней, а не самого извлечения. Телефон Артура засветился, извещая о новом сообщении и Артур двигает пальцем, разворачивая на весь экран фото обнаженного Имса. Имса, который отошел из штаба пять минут назад за обедом, ухмыляясь как обычно.  
Артур зажимает переносицу. Его ответ короткий и злой.

«Твой пенис аномально мал. Мои соболезнования»

Ответ приходит не сразу, а лишь двадцать минут спустя и это вовсе не текст. Имс вручает ему картонную коробочку с говядиной и черными бобами, и улыбается во все 32. Он практически мурлычет, когда Артур забирает у него палочки для еды. 

-Фото не масштабируется, любимый. Ты должен сам взглянуть, чтобы быть уверенным.

Одной лишь силой воли Артур сдерживает себя, чтобы не воткнуть палочку от суши Имсу в бедро.  
Он старательно избегает мыслей о таком предложении, сосредотачиваясь вместо этого на раздражающей самодовольной улыбке Имса. 

 

В ЧЕТВЕРТЫЙ РАЗ

Четвертая фотка стала самой непристойной. Артур заливается краской, когда умудряется беспечно открыть ммску в метро Сингапура. Он почти утыкается в леди, сидящую рядом с ним и поспешно закрывает ммску. Он возится со своим телефоном и засовывает его в карман, глубоко вдыхая и уговаривая себя успокоиться.  
«Я собираюсь прикончить его», - думает он, потому что его голые фотки были достаточно плохи, но очевидно, Имс воспринял отказ Артура исследовать его член лично как оскорбление особого рода. Словно он чувствует, что должен отстоять, и тут Артур даже подходящего слова не может найти, честь своего члена и демонстрирует Артуру его длину или обхват или иные другие особенности, не имеющие значения.  
Артур никогда не нуждался, за всю свою бодрствующую жизнь и даже за годы, проведенные в пространстве сна, в знании того, как выглядит эрегированный член Имса.  
Если его подсознание не согласно, он решительно заставляет его замолчать.  
Если он и взглянет во второй или в третий раз на фотку позже, то только в своей личной квартире среднего размера, закрывшись в туалете, потому что ему надо открыть еще раз, чтобы удалить ее. Его глаз замечают текст, который он пропустил в первый раз.

«Греция в это время года совершенно очаровательна. Чтобы остаться здесь.»

Три дня спустя, Шнайдер просит его присоединиться к работе и когда упоминает, что ему нужен Имитатор, Артур предлагает взять Имса. Только ради удобства, конечно, потому что цель находится на Кипре. Это очень удобно, а Артур не делает ничего, если ему неудобно. 

 

В ПЯТЫЙ РАЗ

Ариадна только что погрузилась в другой сон вместе с Коббом, еще одно практическое занятие, где она демонстрирует, что уровень ее умений поднялся выше, чем у всех остальных вместе взятых. Артур мог бы приревновать, он-то строил годами, а Ариадна, в конце концов, понимала все за пару минут, но он был слишком занят - просматривая файлы и перекидывая их в свой ноутбук. Надо сделать много исследований относительно Роберта и Мориса Фишеров и их «сложных» отношений.  
Он открывает только что пришедшую смску инстинктивно, потому что Сайто отлучился, чтобы сделать пару звонков по работе, а Имс консультируется с Юсуфом. У Артура нет веской причины думать о сообщении плохо, и он переводит взгляд от финансовых отчетов на экран с фоткой, где чьи-то губы взяли в рот огромный красный эрегированный член.  
Артур моргает, сердце врезается в горло, когда до него доходит.

«Хочу чтобы ты был здесь!»

Он едва может слышать свои собственные мысли из-за шума крови в ушах. Имс.  
Имс, отсасывающий у какого-то парня… Господи Иисусе!  
Отправить это Артуру, стоя меньше чем в десяти шагах от него, болтая с Юсуфом, настолько беспечно, насколько он вообще может быть. Он из ума выжил?  
Артур из всех сил пытается найти связь, собирая мысли в кучу.  
Черт.  
Его глаза возвращаются к телефону. Что-то горячее и ужасное скручивается внизу его живота.  
Черт.

 

ЕДИНСТВЕННЫЙ И ПОСЛЕДНИЙ РАЗ, КОГДА АРТУР РАСПЛАЧИВАЕТСЯ

Он не пьян. Позднее, он жалеет, что не напился или чтобы те его два стакана шотландского виски сработали настолько, насколько они могут помочь ему потерять способность к восприятию реальности. К сожалению, Артур трезв как стеклышко, когда он решает что Имс зашел слишком далеко в своих шутках над Артуром и, черт возьми, это не пустяк для Артура. Он сам может получить то что хочет. И он знает что ничто так не разозлит Имса как удар его же собственным оружием. (короче, тут был какой-то оборот а я хоть убей не помню)  
Он даже не полностью разделся, только стянул майку и стащил вниз штаны. Расстегнул молнию и стащил боксеры вниз, темно красные, выделяющиеся на черной ткани. Его член, не совсем эрегированный и не капающий смазкой, но уж точно не «анормально маленький», спасибо, выглядывал из боксеров. Картина почти художественная, если бы Артур напился достаточно, чтобы подумать об этом больше, и она сделана с большим вкусом, чем вся порнографическая коллекция Имса.  
Артур действительно жалеет, что он не выпил и он все еще трезв, когда набирает:

«Я здесь. А где же ты?» и отправляет вместе с прикрепленной фоткой.

Итак, в конце концов, некого винить, кроме его собственной необъяснимой глупости, когда ммска доходит до Имса. И всех остальных в списке контактов его телефона.

«Что за хрень Артур?»– быстро спрашивает Ариадна. И следом: «Мне жаль, но я равнодушна к тебе.» И затем: «и кстати, фу» 

Артур уставился на входящие сообщения с ужасом.

«Артур! Пожалуйста! А если бы дети увидели?»

Он прячет голову за руками и решает никогда больше не покидать свою чикагскую квартиру. Он никогда не сможет посмотреть ему в лицо, а если когда-нибудь наберется смелости приехать в гости, ему придется запереть Кобба. Это хороший план. 

«Я знаю кое-кого, кто ищет кое-кого для съемок в фильме. Очень изысканно, правда.» А минутой позже, другая смска: «Хорошо, тебе заплатят много. Дай мне знать!»

Все на что Артур смог собраться, чтобы ответить Юсуфу, было решительное «Нет!»  
На текст Сайто Артур не смог ответить. 

«Очень прекрасный экземпляр, мр Артур.»

Артур решает, если он не напился перед тем, как отправлять ммску, то теперь уж точно стоит. Джек Дэниэлс может быть единственным другом, когда ты в нем нуждаешься.  
Но он все еще недостаточно пьян, когда примерно час спустя, Артур отвлекается от своего самоистязания, чтобы спросить себя, почему не ответил Имс. И словно читая его мысли, телефон засветился, показывая новое сообщение. Артур смотрит на него с некоторой долей страха, но перед глазами расплывчатая картинка.  
Это другая ммска от Имса, на сей раз, в ней вообще нет текста, и картинка выглядит подозрительно знакомой. Это разве не пейзаж за пределами квартиры Артура?  
И тут раздается стук в дверь.  
На мгновение, Артур решает не подходить, но стучат уже во второй раз, настойчивее, и, черт возьми, кажется Имсу все – таки удалось влезть в душу Артура, в конце концов. Он останавливается у двери и распахивает настежь. За ней стоит Имс, небрежно засунув руки в карманы, он выглядит самодовольным, счастливым и ужасно привлекательным. Артур думал, что он в Йоханнесбурге. Артур все еще считает его раздражающим сукином сын.  
И Артур втаскивает его внутрь.  
\--


End file.
